Home Is Where The Heart Is
by c.v. cabanilla
Summary: Will Frodo finally find his true destiny? Click me and find out.


**HOME IS WHERE THE HEART IS**

By C.V. Cabanilla

_(The following text is my version of the awesome conclusion of the third and final installment of J.R.R Tolkien's_ The Lord of the Rings_, the "greatest fantasy epic of our time." Most of the text from the original version was retained but nevertheless abridged in my own story so as to minimize the use of high-sounding words originally used in Tolkien's narration while attempting to preserve the spirit of the book. The only significant change is the outcome of Frodo's continuing self-struggle to find his true destiny. If you have comments, violent reactions, or suggestions as regards my writing, feel free to send your reviews. - cvc )_

The Third Age was over, and the Days of the Rings were passed. It also meant that the Days of the Elves, as well as the story and the song of those times, had come to an end. Knowing this, Elrond and Galadriel set out for the Shire, rode past the skirts of the White Downs, to the Far Downs, and to the Towers. With them were many Elves of whom they had close ties with and who would no longer stay in Middle-earth, and among them rode Bilbo, Sam, and Frodo, who was filled with sadness of the prospect of being parted away from his homeland. None saw them throughout the long journey save the wild nocturnal creatures and some travelers in the dark.

At last the party arrived at Mithlond, to the Grey Havens in the long narrow arm of the Sea. As they came to the gates, they were met by Cirdan the Shipwright, a very tall, old bearded man whose eyes were as keen as stars. He looked at them, bowed, and said, "All is now ready." Then Cirdan led them to the seaside where a white ship has been anchored, and beside a great grey horse stood a tall figure robed all in white awaiting them. As he turned and came towards them Frodo saw for a brief moment that Gandalf now wore openly on his hand the Ring of Narya the Great. The Elves were glad because they knew that Gandalf would go with them. However, Sam felt sad, and it seemed to him that if the parting would be bitter, the long road home would be more sorrowful.

As the Elves were preparing to depart, Merry and Pippin arrived and rushed to the harbor. Amid his tears, Pippin attempted to burst out a laugh.

"You tried to slip from us before and failed, Frodo," he said. "This time you nearly succeeded, but you have failed again. It was not Sam, though, that told us this time but Gandalf himself!"

"Yes," interrupted Gandalf, "for it will be better to ride back three of you together than one alone. Well, here at last, dear friends, on the shores of the Sea comes the end of our fellowship in Middle-earth. Go in peace! I will not say, 'do not weep,' for not all tears are evil."

"I am not leaving them, Gandalf," Frodo said in a firm voice that even surprised himself. Merry and Pippin, wide-eyed, could not believe their ears. Sam, utterly baffled by his sudden decision, was speechless. Gandalf gazed at Frodo with a fatherly look.

"I am wounded, yes, but I just realized that leaving Shire would never heal my wound. Gandalf, I wish I could go with you with Uncle Bilbo," said Frodo. "And yet the last place that I won't be is here."

"Poor Frodo! You will feel that way, I'm afraid," said Gandalf, placing his hand on Frodo's left shoulder as he spoke. "But of course, you will be healed. You were meant to be. I just thought you were going to enjoy, for years and years to come, in our company."

"So I thought too, Gandalf. But even I have been too deeply hurt, I have to accept the fact that the only one who could help me is I myself, and it's up to me to take one positive step after another to move closer to my goal and to align myself with my purpose," Frodo stopped and hesitated for a moment. Then slowly he looked towards the red-blood sun which at that time was beginning to sink on the horizon. "The answers I seek to the important questions in life can be found wherever I look – be it far away or in here. I just look around and within where I am now, there are answers waiting to be seen, I know." As he was saying he this, he picked up a small pebble and threw it at the Sea. The disturbance created tiny circular waves on the water that gradually disappeared as they go farther away from the center.

"I understand what you feel, Frodo. There are times when we find life too complex for us to bear. Too hard for our futile minds to fathom. Yet looking through heaven's eyes, we see the simplicity of it all... the faith of a child's heart. Anyone can give up, it's the easiest thing in the world to do. But to hold it together when everyone wouldn't understand if you fall apart, that's true strength," Gandalf said earnestly.

Gandalf paused, and let out a sigh. "I think our conversation ends here, my dear Frodo, much to my regret. Old Cirdan is already signaling to us," Gandalf said with visible remorse in his eyes, while motioning their gaze to the ship whose anchor was removed recently by the shipwright.

But before he turned his back on them, Gandalf said, "Make yourselves as happy as anyone could be and your world as livable than before, so that your children and the children of your children will live up to the best and happy world you could possibly offer. And Frodo, don't disappoint Bilbo with the ending of your story. Go now, the Shire is waiting." Then he kissed Merry, Pippin, and Sam, and last of all Frodo, and went aboard. The sails were drawn up, and the wind blew towards them. Slowly, the white ship slipped away into the West down the sunlit ocean until it finally disappeared into oblivion. _Goodbye, Gandalf._

The dusk turned into evening. And the evening deepened to darkness. But Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin remained still at the shore, staring mindlessly at the dark sea waters. There they stood throughout the night; they were quiet, motionless. The only sound that could be heard was the occasional splashing of waves as the Sea embraces the shores of Middle-earth.

At last the four hobbits turned away, and never again looking back they rode slowly homewards. They did not speak a single word to one another until they came back to the Shire, but each enjoyed the company of his friends on the long grey road. As Merry and Peppin rode on to Buckland, they were singing again as they went. Meanwhile, Sam and Frodo turned to Bywater, and so came back up the Hill, as the day wore out once more. There was a yellow light and fire within Sam's house at Overhill, and he was expected by his family. Now Frodo was the only remaining on the road, and he went on. Finally, he arrived at Bag End, now desolated because one of its only two inhabitants was gone.

He drew a deep breath. _I'm home_, he whispered to himself as he made his way towards the small round door across the moonlit lawn filled with poppies and daffodils.


End file.
